The right side of the story
by fmafanatic91
Summary: Imagine: What if Ed and Al's transmutation went right? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story.**

Winry was working on Ed's automail arm, while Pinako was working on Ed's automail leg. It was the night of the transmutation that Ed and Al did. Pinako and Winry had no idea what Ed and Al tried to do until the next day.

"You ready, Al?"asked Ed as he finished drawing the transmutation circle.

"I think so."said Al as he knelt down beside Ed

They both put their hands on the transmutation circle. They were trying to resurrect their dead mother, Trisha. They missed her so much that they were willing to risk everything for her to be back with them with her smiling face again.

A bright light flashed and Ed heard a scream. All of the sudden it was pitch black and Ed could only feel the blood on the floor from his leg.

"Al?"asked Ed. Ed heard something and he called again only this time, louder. "AL!"screamed Ed

"Brother!"screamed Al

Ed saw a flash of a bright light and he saw Al almost halfway decentigrated. Ed tried to grab ahold of Al's hand but he was too late. Ed thought for a moment. "_If I give my arm for his soul, maybe i can fit him into something here_." Ed looked around the room. It was getting lighter because it was almost morning.

Ed saw a suit of armor. "_It's the only thing that old man ever finished_."thought Ed. Ed traded his arm for his brother's soul and he put Al's soul into the suit of armor. It was a few hours later when Ed's limbs were bandaged up and Al finally stopped freaking out about how he was a suit of armor.

"What do we do now, brother?"asked Al

"I don't know."said Ed. Ed heard a noise from far behind him. Ed was alittle scared because he had no idea that someone was in the house besides him and Al.

"Let's get out of here."said Ed. "Maybe Winry and Pinako will fix me up with automail."

"What will we tell them when we get there?"asked Al

"I don't know, Al."said Ed

"I'm hungry."said Ed

"You're always hungry."said Winry as she got up from the couch to go get Ed some food.

Al walked in.

"You're late."said Ed

"I know."said Al. "I saw something in our house and I went to see what it was."

"What was it?"asked Ed

"I'm not sure."said Al. "I got inside the house and someone hit me on the head."

"What happened after that?"asked Ed

"I pretended to be knocked out and the person who hit me on the head ran away."said Al

"We need to have another look at this."said Ed

Ed got up and followed Al out the door and when they got to the driveway, Winry called them.

"Ed! Al! Where are you going !"shouted Winry

"We need to go see something."said Al. "We will be right back."

Ed and Al walked inside the house.

"Do you smell that?" asked Ed

"Yes I do."said Al

"It smells like mom's perfume." said Ed. "But how?"

"Maybe her smell hasn't worn away yet."said Al

"S-stay back."said a voice coming from the hallway

"Who are you?"asked Ed

"Edward?"asked the voice as it slowly came for the living room

Ed and Al were shocked as they could not believe who was standing right in front of them

**I hoped you liked this chapter. If you guys did like this chapter please review.**


	2. the right side of the story two

**I hoped you liked the first chapter.**

"M-mother!"asked Ed as he stepped back towards the door

Al looked horrified. He didn't know whether to run towards the door or to run and hug his mother.

"Edward?"asked Trisha

Ed kept on stepping back until he ran against the door and him and Al were backed up against a corner. Ed was still shocked that the transmutation worked.

"Edward, where have you been?"asked Trisha. "Alphonse?"

"M-mom?"asked Al in shock. "I thought." Al's voice trailed off.

"Wait. If you're mom then where were you after our transmutation?"asked Ed

"Transmutation?"asked Trisha in shock. "You mean you actually tried to pull it off? No wonder you look like you do now."

"But I still don't get it."said Al

"I hope those two are ok."said Winry as she was staring out the window. It was starting to rain and Ed's sandwhich was on the table and Pinako was sitting in her chair looking out the window as well. "I mean, they sure have been gone a while."said Winry as she sighed.

Winry got up and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?"asked Pinako as she got up, too. Den was enjoying a peaceful nap and he groaned as he rolled over and fell back asleep.

"I'm going over to Ed's house to see if everything is ok."said Winry

"Ok. But don't take too long."said Pinako

Winry got her raincoat and her umbrella and she headed out the door and onto the driveway. Winry didn't know what was going on with Ed and Al, but she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Winry walked inside the house from the back door. Winry stood still and she didn't say a word.

"Ed?"asked Winry

"Why does everyone say my name when they're in shock!"asked Ed as he was throwing one of his trademark tantrums. "Winry. The transmutation worked, we brought our mom back to life."said Ed

Winry was in shock. She never thought she would've seen Trisha again.

"Ed. Can I speak to you in the hallway?"asked Winry

"Sure, I guess."said Ed

Winry and Ed walked to the hallway while Trisha and Al were talking in the living room

"What is it, Winry?"asked Ed

"Do you think you could bring my mom and dad back to life?"asked Winry. Winry did't know if Ed wanted to bring her parents back to life, so she didn't know if she should've asked that.

"I guess we could try."said Ed, thinking

"Thank you Edward!"yelled Winry as she ran over and hugged him

Ed was kind of stunned for a moment and Winry and him walked to the living room where Trisha and Al were talking.

"So what are you guys talking about?"asked Ed

"We were talking about the transmutation."said Al

"All I remember was me blacking out for a few seconds and then I found myself on the kitchen floor with the vegitables on the floor and I stood up and looked into the living room and then I see Alphonse in front of me."said Trisha

"Well I'm going back to Winry's house for some dinner."said Ed

"I'll go with you."said Winry

"I can cook."said Trisha

"No thanks."said Ed "Pinako's already got dinner started

Ed left and Winry was right behind him

"That was very rude."said Al after the door shut.

"I just don't believe you two when you said I died."said Trisha

"Believe us."said Al "How else would I be in a suit of armor?"


End file.
